Amor a través del tiempo
by Rammstein1666
Summary: Celestia piensa que Luna necesita mas amigos, asi que Luna decide ir a Ponyville para hacer mas amigos, sin embargo se encuentra con un pony misterioso del cual terminara sintiendo algo especial que nunca pensó sentir en su vida.
1. Un extraño encuentro

**Bueno amigos aquí les traigo otro fanfic, esta vez sobre la Princesa Luna y sobre un OC que se me ocurrio , espero que les guste, bueno comenzemos...**

**Los personajes de My Little Pony FIM son propiedad de Hasbro**

* * *

**AMOR A TRAVÉS DEL TIEMPO**

**CAPITULO 1**

**UN EXTRAÑO ENCUENTRO**

Era un día normal en Equestria, Celestia como de costumbre había levantado el sol y era un bello amanecer. Sin embargo, Celestia tenía algo importante de que hablar con su hermana, la princesa Luna…

-Luna, ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?-Pregunto Celestia a su hermana.

-Claro hermana, ¿Qué pasa?-Respondió Luna.

-Bueno ha pasado ya bastante tiempo desde que volviste y, por lo que he visto no has entablado mucha relación con nuestros súbditos y la verdad, me gustaría que fueras y te hicieras más amigos-

-Pero tengo bastantes amigos en Ponyville-Respondió luna

-Tienes unos cuantos sí, pero la mayoría aun no te considera en verdad como una amiga así que quiero que vayas y te hagas más amigos-Dijo finalmente Celestia

-De acuerdo, si piensas que es lo mejor-

-No te preocupes, ahora que todos te conocen mejor, ya no sentirán miedo de ti-

-De acuerdo hermana iré a Ponyville, regreso en un rato-Dijo Luna

La princesa Luna se fue tranquilamente a Ponyville, ella también había considerado el hecho de hacerse más amigos pero nunca lo había intentado hasta ahora. El problema es que no sabía exactamente como comenzar a socializar con todos esos ponys. Así que decidió ir con la única pony que realmente sabia como hacerse amiga de cualquiera. Luna se apresuro a llegar a Sugarcube Corner para buscar a Pinkie Pie y para su suerte estaba justo en el mostrador

-Hola Pinkie Pie-La saludo Luna tranquilamente

-Hola Princesa Luna-Dijo Pinkie mientras hacia una rápida reverencia

-Oye Pinkie ¿me ayudarías con algo?-

-Claro, ¿en qué te ayudo?-

-¿Me ayudarías a hacerme amiga de algunos ponys?-

-¡Por supuesto que si princesa, siempre es un placer hacer amigos!-Dijo Pinkie mientras daba saltitos de alegría.

-Solo quiero que me muestres como hacerme amiga de la gente, es que, no soy muy sociable que digamos-

-De acuerdo te enseñare a hacer amigos-

-Gracias Pinkie-

Pinkie y Luna salieron de Sugarcube Corner y se dirigieron a la plaza central de Ponyville, allí es donde siempre circulan muchísimos ponys y Pinkie pensó que ese sería el lugar indicado para que Luna hiciera más amigos. Pinkie comenzó explicándole a Luna que solo tenía que saludar, ser amable y entablar una conversación y si era posible hacer reír al Pony. Luna siguió todos los consejos de Pinkie y en unas horas ya casi era amiga de todo Ponyville…

-¡Vaya Luna lo haces superduper bien!-Dijo Pinkie felizmente.

-Gracias Pinkie-

-Oh vaya, ya es algo tarde, lo siento Luna pero tengo que irme les prometí al señor y a la señora Cake que los ayudaría con unas cuantos postres-Dijo Pinkie

-De acuerdo Pinkie, nos vemos-Respondió Luna.

-Adiosin-

-Muy bien ahora, supongo que seguiré haciendo amigos-

Luna siguió buscando algunos ponys para continuar haciendo amigos y pudo ver a lo lejos un pony que no le era nada familiar…

-¿Quién será ese pony?, no me parece haberlo visto antes…Bueno creo que será mejor ir a hacerme su amiga- Pensó Luna

Luna se acerco lentamente a ese misterioso pony, el cual no vio llegar a Luna ya que estaba de espaldas.

-Emm…Hola-Dijo Luna

-¿Mmm? ¿Quién eres?-Pregunto aquel pony.

-Soy la princesa Luna, pero puedes decirme solo Luna-

-Es un gusto conocerla princesa Luna-Dijo aquel pony mientras hacia una rápida reverencia y besaba uno de los cascos de Luna.

Luna no podía evitar sonrojarse, en toda su vida nadie la había saludado de esa manera…

-Emm…gra-gracias y ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Dijo Luna mientras se ponía de un color rojo.

-Me llamo Paradox-

-Pues es un gusto Paradox y dime, ¿eres nuevo aquí en Ponyville?-

-Podría decirse que si-

-¿Y qué tal te parece Ponyville?-

-Es muy tranquilo, pero aun no he encontrado un lugar donde poder pasar la noche-

Paradox se distrajo un momento pues el sol se estaba poniendo y Paradox se puso a contemplarlo…

-¿Eso es a lo que llaman puesta de sol?-Pregunto Paradox

-Si, ¿acaso nunca habías visto una?-Dijo Luna

-La verdad no, de donde vengo nunca se puede ver un atardecer-

A Luna le pareció bastante extraño ese comentario ¿en qué clase de lugar vivía aquel pony para que nunca se viera un atardecer? Luna estaba a punto de preguntárselo pero fue interrumpida por Paradox…

-Bueno princesa Luna tengo que irme, fue un gusto conocerla quizás nos veamos después-Dijo Paradox.

-Emm…si claro, hasta luego-Respondió Luna

Paradox comenzó a alejarse pero no dio ni tres pasos cuando cayó desmayado al suelo, evidentemente Luna corrió en su ayuda…

-¿Paradox? Paradox ¿Qué te sucede?-´Preguntaba angustiada Luna.

-Esto no está bien tengo que llevarlo con mi hermana ella sabrá que hacer-Dijo Luna.

Luna se coloco junto a Paradox y se teletransportó hasta Canterlot…

* * *

**Bueno ese fue el primer capitulo espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos pronto...**


	2. Paseo por Canterlot

**Bueno amigos aquí esta el capitulo 2, espero que les guste.**

**Los personajes de My Little Pony FIM son propiedad de Hasbro**

* * *

**AMOR A TRAVÉS DEL TIEMPO**

**CAPITULO 2**

**PASEO POR CANTERLOT**

Luna se había teletransportado junto con Paradox a Canterlot y apareció justo frente a su hermana…

-¡Hermana, ayúdame con este pony!-Dijo Luna severamente angustiada.

-Calma Luna, primero dime que paso-Respondió tranquilamente Celestia.

-Solo estaba hablando con él y cuando se retiraba se desmayo-

-Ya veo…creo que es mejor llevarlo al hospital-

-Bien lo llevare en este instante-

-¡Espera Luna!, tienes que quedarte aquí y levantar la Luna, yo lo llevare al hospital-

-Pero…pero…ahí…de acuerdo hermana-Dijo finalmente Luna.

Celestia se coloco al lado del desmayado Paradox y rápidamente se teletransportó al hospital. Mientras tanto Luna, comenzaba a hacer que su cuerno brillara de una manera muy intensa y en poco tiempo la Luna estaba en el cielo de la noche, Luna se quedo un rato mas en el castillo y después decidió ir al hospital, así que se teletransporto hasta allí. Cuando Luna llego al hospital vio a su hermana y fue corriendo con ella.

-Celestia, ¿Dónde está? ¿Qué tal se encuentra? ¿Le paso algo malo?-Pregunto muy preocupada Luna.

-Luna, cálmate un poco, para empezar no puedo responderte nada de eso, mejor pregúntaselo al doctor que viene para acá-Dijo Celestia.

-De acuerdo-Dijo Luna.

Cuando el doctor llego Luna no pudo evitar descargar todas sus preguntas al doctor…

-Doctor ¿Como esta? ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Es algo grave? ¿Se va a reponer?-Preguntaba Luna.

-No se preocupe princesa Luna, todo está bien, solo fue un pequeño desmayo por cansancio-

-¿Cansancio?-Dijo Celestia

-Si, pareciera como si ese pony apenas hubiera descansado en meses, es algo raro-Dijo el doctor.

-¿Y usted cree que podamos llevárnoslo ya?-Pregunto Luna.

-Bueno, lo tendremos en observación toda la noche y pienso que mañana ya puedan llevárselo-Dijo el doctor.

-De acuerdo, hasta luego doctor-Dijo Celestia.

Luna y Celestia se teletransportaron hasta el castillo de Canterlot, Celestia fue a dormir, mientras que Luna solo podía esperar a que llegara el amanecer para poder ir al hospital.

Al día siguiente

Celestia había levantado el sol como de costumbre. Luna al ver esto, rápidamente se arreglo su crin con un cepillo y se disponía a ir al hospital, pero Celestia la detuvo un momento…

-¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa Luna?-Dijo Celestia

-Voy a recoger a Paradox del hospital-Respondió Luna

-Oh cierto, bueno pues supongo que te veré después hermana-

-Sip, hasta luego-

Luna salió del castillo y fue tranquilamente al hospital que había en Canterlot. Al llegar al hospital se acerco a una enfermera para preguntar por Paradox, la enfermera le dijo que estaba en el jardín con otros pacientes, Luna le dio las gracias y fue al jardín para buscar a Paradox, inmediatamente lo encontró hablando con otro paciente y se acerco a él…

-Solo digo que si vas a pelear contra una flota entera de esos "Daleks", primero deberías tener algo con que defenderte-Dijo Paradox a un pony color café claro con una Cutie Mark de reloj de arena.

-Pero tengo mi destornillador sónico y eso es suficiente para mí-Respondió el pony.

-Yo me refería a un arma o algo así-

-No gracias, soy un ser pacifico, no me gusta usar armas-

-Bueno Doctor Whooves, parece que sus aventuras con su amiga Derpy son muy intensas, es decir, solo mírese, tiene un casco lastimado.

-Jeje vaya que lo son-

-Oh Paradox, veo que estas muy bien, me asustaste mucho cuando te desmayaste-Decía Luna mientras le daba un abrazo a Paradox.

-Hola Luna, te agradezco que tú y tu hermana me hayan traído aquí, pero no era tan necesario, bastaba con que solo descansara un poco y ya-Dijo Paradox.

-Bueno, lo que importa es que ahora ya estás bien, ahora ¿Qué tal si nos vamos?-

-De acuerdo, solo déjame despedirme de mi amigo el Doctor-

-De acuerdo-

-Bueno Doctor me tengo que ir, tal vez nos veamos después-Dijo Paradox

-Hasta luego Paradox-Dijo el Doctor.

Luna y Paradox salieron del hospital, Paradox no sabía exactamente a donde ir pero Luna tenía algo planeado…

-Emm…Paradox… ¿te gustaría que te mostrara como es Canterlot?-Preguntó Luna.

-Claro, ¿Por qué no?-Respondió Paradox.

Y así Luna y Paradox fueron recorriendo todo Canterlot, Luna le indicaba a Paradox los sitios más llamativos de Canterlot, fueron a un restaurante a desayunar, después fueron a una feria que estaba cerca de ahí y pasaron la mayor parte del día ahí. Luna y Paradox estaban teniendo una cita, aunque claro, Paradox no era consciente de eso, pero Luna sí, porque ella planeo eso. Luna y Paradox se la pasaban bien pero de vez en cuando a Luna le extrañaban los comentarios que hacia Paradox sobre el mundo, comentarios como: "De conde vengo no hay ferias" o "Mi gente y yo jamás hemos visto un lugar como Canterlot", estos comentarios le resultaban bastante raros a Luna, sin embargo no dijo nada. Finalmente Luna llevo a Paradox a un parque donde se detuvieron a contemplar el atardecer…

-Es bonito ¿no Paradox?-Dijo Luna.

-Claro que lo es-Dijo Paradox.

-Y dime Paradox, ¿ya encontraste un lugar donde quedarte?-

-La verdad no-

-Oh y…si te quedas conmigo…bueno quiero decir en el castillo-

-¿De verdad?-

-Claro que sí, mi hermana y yo tenemos habitaciones en el castillo, supongo que puedes quedarte en una-

-Está bien, gracias Luna-

-No hay de que-

-Oh mira el sol ya casi se oculta del todo-Dijo Paradox

-Entonces creo que ya es hora de que levante la Luna-Dijo Luna

Luna comenzó a concentrarse y su cuerno comenzó a brillar de forma intensa y en unos momentos después, la luna ya estaba en el cielo-

-Ahhh, la luna, es hermosa…como tus ojos Luna-Dijo Paradox de manera inconsciente sobre lo que había dicho.

-¿Qué?-Pregunto Luna felizmente.

-Oh…emm…solo decía que te ves hermosa a la luz de la luna-

-¿A si?-Pregunto Luna.

-Si-Respondió Paradox

-¿Si?-

-Si-

Ellos no se daban cuenta pero se estaban acercando cada vez más, ambos ya habían cerrado los ojos solo para sentir los labios del otro, sin embargo antes de que eso ocurriera, alguien los interrumpió.

-Ejem-

Luna se separo de Paradox y se dio la vuelta para ver quién era.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunto Luna.

* * *

**Bueno hasta aqui el capitulo 2, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo...**


End file.
